Which Way is the Right Way?
by HieisLoverAlwaysandForever1
Summary: Laila and Kurama fall for one another, but after a terrible accident, Laila turns to the only one she can, Hiei. What happens when they become to close? KuramaXOC HieiXOC I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just saying right now.
1. Beginning

Ok, I now I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, and trust me, I am, but it's going to be hard because I'm doing it at my school, and people here go through Microsoft Word and start deleting everything. So, gemme time, ok? Thank you all! .

Summary:

Laila has moved to Japan and the first friend she meets is Yusuke. They quickly become great friends, and he introduces her to the rest of the gang. Laila and Kurama fall for one another, but after a terrible accident, Laila turns to the only one she can, Hiei. What happens when they become to close?

"_Okay. Whoever thought of school needs to die. I hope they are burning in hell right now…"_

Laila started to bang her head on her desk as the teacher continued to talk, more like blabber, about Julius Caesar.

"_Oh my Kami…would someone PLEASE shut this guy up! I already know about Julius Caesar; he was a ruler, a lot of people praise the guy, some people didn't like him, and BAM! He's dead. End of story. Period."_

Unfortunately, the teacher did not stop blabbering, so this made Laila bang her head harder on her desk.

"Kami, Laila, will you stop? You're giving _me_ a headache!" Yusuke groaned. Laila turned her head and growled at him.

"You think you would already have a headache for listening to this dumb fuck," she sighed before she returned to banging her head on the desk.

"That's true, but hearing him and watching you banging your head isn't helping," he whined as he rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

"Well then stop watching me," I snapped as I continued my head banging.

"…And now, you are assigned to write a 6-paged essay about Julius Caesar…" the teacher instructed as he passed papers around the class.

"No…" Laila moaned, banging her head once more before laying her forehead on her desk. She started again, moaning 'no' to each hit to her forehead.

"Fuck this…" Yusuke said, standing up. He grabbed Laila's arm and pulled her up beside him.

"Hey, what the-" Laila started, but was stopped when Yusuke yanked her out of the classroom. He didn't stop there, nor did he let go of her arm.

"Fuck this, we're going to do something else." Yusuke growled as he marched out of the building. Once outside, Laila jumped up happily and sighed.

"Feels good getting out of the damn class," she said happily as she stretched her arms behind her neck.

"Feels good to not hear Mrs. Black's voice anymore. I swear, if I have to hear one more thing about Julius Caesar from her lips, I swear I'm going to kill something," Yusuke added as he also stretched his arms. Laila yawned and began walking down the street.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Laila asked.

"How about we go get some food and some drinks at the gas station up ahead, and then go hang out at my friend Shuiichi's house?" Laila looked ahead and saw a 7-11 up ahead of them. She shrugged and yawned.

"Okay, sounds good."


	2. Meeting new friends

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, but guess what? I HAVE INTERNET BACK ON MY COMPUTER:does a dance:**

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one long.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yusuke…"

"Laila…"

"I'm not doing it. You're doing it."

"Oh, come on, Laila! I can't!"

"Well why the hell not? It was your idea!"

"Yeah, but…I have no money…"

"Urgh, FINE," Laila yelled and she pulled a wad of money out of her pocket and threw it onto the counter. "I'll pay this time. You owe me, Yusuke."

"Alright, fair enough," Yusuke raised his hands in defeat before grabbing the cases of soda and walking out of the store. Laila shook her head, sighed, grabbed the bags full of food and followed Yusuke out the door.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Laila asked as she walked side by side with Yusuke. As Yusuke was about to answer, a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Wait up!" the voice yelled from behind them. Laila and Yusuke turned around and watched as a girl wearing short blue jeans, a white tank top and white tennis shoes running after them. She has light brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and blue eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Yusuke whispered, but Laila ignored him and waved to the girl.

"Kiona!" Laila greeted her as she stopped beside them. Kiona took a moment to catch her breath before standing upright and turning to face Laila and Yusuke.

"Geez…I really need to start working out again…"she huffed. Kiona smiled and watched Laila place the bags of food on the ground before she attacked her with a giant hug.

"Alright, Alright!" Kiona cried as the friendly hug became a bear hug. Laila laughed and released her friend.

"How are you, Kiona? Hey wait, school isn't out yet, what are you doing?" Laila asked. Kiona shrugged.

"Well, that comes from a interesting story. You see, I was ditching with a few of my friends, and some bitch from my class told on me, so I grabbed a trash can and threw it at her, knocking her out before I ran out of the school." Kiona said and she glowed with glory. Yusuke stared at her dumbfounded as Laila laughed.

"That's the Kiona I know!" Laila said as she grabbed the bags. "Hey, Kiona, do you have anything planned right now? Yusuke and I are going to one of his friend's house; wanna go?"

"Hell yeah! It's not like I have anything better to do," Kiona chirped as she started walking. Yusuke and Laila watched as she walked to the end of the block before she turned around and yelled "HEY! WHERE DOES THIS FRIEND LIVE, ANYWAYS?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Shuiichi, it's Yusuke, open up!" Yusuke yelled as he banged his fist against the door. Laila and Kiona sweat dropped.

"Um, Yusuke, I think he heard you the first fifty times…" Laila said.

"No, let me do it!" Kiona yelled as she pushed Yusuke out of the way. Yusuke almost lost his balance, but caught it, glaring at Kiona.

"This is how you do it," Kiona stated as she brought her leg up behind her.

"Kiona, wait!" Laila shouted, but as Kiona went to kick the door, the door opened and Kiona kicked the person who opened it. The person yelped and fell to the ground, grasping his leg.

"Ow, that hurt, damn it!" The guy screamed, and Kiona stood there staring at the fallen guy.

"Aw, stop being such a baby, Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he stepped on him to get inside. Laila and Kiona blinked and stepped over him.

"Sorry about that," Kiona muttered to him as she stepped over him.

"Hey Kur- I mean, Shuiichi, how you doing?" Yusuke greeted. Laila and Kiona looked up and saw Yusuke talking to a guy with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. The man, who Laila and Kiona figured was Shuiichi, turned and smiled to them.

_'Whoa, he is hot…' _Laila thought as he walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Shuiichi. And you are…?"

"Hi! I'm Kiona and this is my friend, Laila!" Kiona greeted happily as she smiled. Shuiichi smiled back and then turned to Laila. Laila felt herself blush as he smiled to her.

"Hello Kiona, Laila."

"H…Hi…" Laila stuttered embarrassingly. Kurama smiled again, and Laila felt her blush deepen.

"Hey there," a voice said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kiona screamed. Laila and Kurama turned and watched as Kiona took Kuwabara's arm that was around her shoulder and flipped him over into a sitting up position. Kuwabara, surprised by the sudden flip, sat there dumbfounded.

"HI YAH!" Kiona screamed as she kicked Kuwabara right in the face. Kuwabara's head whip lashed backwards so fast that his whole body fell backwards. Kiona did a karate stance and smirked.

"Don't mess with me, I know Tai Chi!" Kiona said proudly as she smiled big and bowed. Laila and Yusuke, who came in before the whole incident, stared at her before looking at each other and laughing. Kurama shook his head and chuckled.

"Ok, enough Kuwabara bashing. I set up the food outside for us," Yusuke announced as he walked back outside.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the whole Tai Chi incident with Kuwabara, everyone settled down outside and chatted as they ate and drank. Most of the time Yusuke and Kuwabara would argue about something, and then they would start to wrestle. When they did, Kurama would sigh and turn to talk to the girls. A few hours went by before Kurama looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have some homework to do and it's getting kind of late," he said as he started to pick up the trash.

"I'll help clean up before I go," Laila said as she jumped up and started to clean. Yusuke shrugged and yawned.

"Yeah, I should get going, I'm tired and my mom might throw another fit if I'm late." Yusuke stood up and threw his jacket over his shoulder. "See ya."

"Hey Urameshi, wait up!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran after him, tripping over his feet a few times as he did. Kiona laughed and turned to help Laila and Kurama clean.

After they finished, Kiona said goodbye to them and walked on home. Laila walked to the front door with Kurama following.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Laila said as she turned around to face Kurama. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice." Kurama said as he handed her a bag with the left over drinks and food.

"Ok, well, see you," Laila smiled and turned around to walk.

"Wait," Kurama said. Laila stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"How would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow afternoon?" Kurama asked. Laila's heart started to beat fast.

'Whoa, he's asking me out on a date?' Laila thought to herself.

"Um, sure. That sounds good," Laila said, smiling.

"Perfect. I'll see you then," Kurama smiled back. He closed the front door and Laila walked away slowing, her heart jumping with joy and excitement.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Shit._

_I don't have his number! And I don't know what exact time!'_

Laila hit herself mentally as she quietly walked upstairs to her room, careful not to wake up her father and step-mother. Softly closing her bedroom door behind her, she took off her shoes and plopped down on her bed.

_'I'll have to ask Yusuke for his number tomorrow at school. If he's there, that is…' _Laila sighed.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from her bedroom door. Laila jumped and sat up, her heart beating with fear. A few more bangs were heard, and suddenly the door flew open. Laila couldn't make out the person in the dark, but she knew instantly it was her step mother, Trisha.

Trisha stomped over to her bed and grabbed her neck. Laila started to gasp for air as Trisha squeezed tighter.

"Where were you?" Trisha growled. Laila tried to explain, but she couldn't, due to her lack of air. Trisha glared at her before throwing her fiercely to the ground. Laila landed with a _'thud' _and she gasped, happy to breathe again. Trisha grabbed her ankle and dragged Laila towards her.

"You're not getting away from me this time," she whispered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!**


	3. The Ramen Shop and Kurama

**Hey, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story. -passes out cookies and chocolate milk- . Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Laila, what happened to your arm?" Yusuke asked the next day at school. Laila's eyes quickly darted to her arm and found her bruise was showing.

"Nothing," she said quickly as she pulled down her sleeve. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it further. He turned back to his sandwich and the two of them ate quietly until Kuwabara came up.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, and Laila felt her body twinge.

"Kuwabara, is there really a reason why you talk so damn loud?" She asked quietly yet dangerously. Kuwabara took one look at Laila and his smile immediately disappeared. Laila was giving one of the most evilest glares from the corner of her eye. Kuwabara gulped and slowly sat down next to Yusuke. Laila eyed him as he did so and then turned back to her lunch.

After a few minutes of silence, Yusuke finally broke the silence.

"So, Laila, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked. Laila shrugged as she chewed but stopped. She quickly turned her face to face Yusuke as she gulped down her food.

"That reminds me, do you have Shuiichi's number?" Yusuke and Kuwabara raised their eyebrows and looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. They turned back to face Laila and smirked.

"Why, got a hot date with him?" Yusuke asked, his smirk widening. Laila mentally slapped herself. Now she was going to be teased.

"Or do you just got the hotts for him?" Kuwabara sang. Laila gave them both the deadliest glare, but that only made their smirks bigger.

"Urgh, never mind then, pretend I never asked," Laila moaned as she started to throw her trash into her brown bag, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were too much in their own little world for them to hear Laila. Laila rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the trash can and dropped her trash inside. She started walking towards her class when she came across the tennis courts. She glanced at them for only a moment until she noticed Kiona was there. She looked like she was playing, but now she looked like she was barking orders at the referee, because she was yelling something at him from the sidelines and the ref was rubbing his temples with his forefingers. Laila walked over to Kiona and soon realized what she was yelling at him about.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TOMATOES ARE VEGETABLES! THEY ARE FRUITS! FRUITS, I SAY!**" Kiona yelled as she raised her baseball bat. The ref turned around to face them, and by the look of his face, he seemed like he had enough.

"Um, Kiona, why don't we go take a walk?" Laila managed to say as she grabbed her friends' arm and dragged her off the courts.

"Can you believe that? He thinks tomatoes are vegetables, but they're really fruit. Right?" Kiona asked.

Laila nodded while smiling. "Duh! Of course they're fruits, but I have a question. Why do you have a baseball bat on a tennis court?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After school had ended, Laila and Kiona decided to go to their favorite ramen shop. They waved goodbye to Yusuke and Kuwabara, and then started walking. They sparked up a conversation that they were so caught into that they walked passed it. Laughing at themselves, they turned around and walked back. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by the aromas of different flavored ramens.

"Oh! I'm getting oriental flavor today!" Kiona squealed with delight as she practically ran up to the glass and watched as they cooked the ramen noodles. She watched with amazement as they added their secret sauce and other ingredients into the ramen.

"I thought your favorite ramen flavor was chicken?" Laila asked as she walked up beside Kiona and watched the workers.

"Yeah, but chicken is so overrated now. Oriental is the shit!" Kiona said happily as she continued to be amazed by the ramen being cooked.

Laila shook her head as she smiled before she went up to the cashier and ordered and paid for their ramen.

After collecting their bowls of ramen, they walked casually to their regular seat. Where they sat was at the very corner of the store with a large bay window looking out towards the beach. **(A/N: In this story, they're by the beach.)** They sat down and quickly ate their ramen. It's not like they had anywhere to go, it's just that they loved their ramen! They soon started talking about school until Kiona's expression on her face suddenly became serious.

"Did she do it again?" She asked as she placed her empty bowl and her chopsticks down. Laila looked down at her ramen and picked at her food, now not finding herself not hungry. Kiona kept the same expression on her face as she stared at her. But Laila didn't look up. "Laila…"

"Did you hear that Shuiichi asked me out on a date?" Laila interrupted as she looked up at Kiona with a fake smile plastered to her face that screamed "Please-change-the-subject". Kiona took the hint and softened before becoming all excited.

"No way! What, when, where, why?" Kiona asked quickly as she took Laila's ramen bowl and began to eat the leftover noodles. Laila laughed.

"Seriously, he asked me yesterday when I was leaving, at his house and I don't know why," Laila explained.

"Ooh…he thinks you're sexy…" Kiona sang as she waved her chopsticks in front of Laila's face. Laila blushed a bit and pushed the chopsticks away. "Kiona, stop-"

"He wants to hug you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to make-" Kiona sang before Laila suddenly slapped her hand over Kiona's mouth. Laila blush became redder.

"Look, I don't think he wants to date me for that." Laila pulled her hand away from Kiona's mouth when she was sure no more singing would go on. She leaned against her chair and sighed. "He was probably just pulling my leg anyways. He didn't even give me his number or anything, so…" Laila sighed again and looked out to the ocean, her head resting on her hand.

"Well, if you had a chance to ask him for it, would you?" Kiona asked as she looked the opposite way.

"I don't know, probably. I guess I would."

Kiona smiled and placed her chopsticks down. "Well that's good, because here's your chance. He's coming this way."

Laila quickly looked at Kiona and saw her pointing behind her. Laila turned her head to look out the window behind her and sure enough, there was Shuiichi. Laila smiled wide, turned to Kiona with her eyes sparkling with delight, and then jumped up and ran to the door. She pulled it open roughly (almost breaking the poor door), and calmly yet quickly walked towards Shuiichi, telling herself to calm down. Shuiichi was surrounded by a group of ladies that seemed to be flirting. That was the case as Laila came closer.

"Oh, Shuiichi!"

"Oh Shuiichi, you're the best!"

"I love you Shuiichi!"

Laila raised her eyebrow as she stared at the group of girls. _'What the hell is this, a group orgasm? Geez…' _Laila thought to herself as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. She watched as Shuiichi seemed to be suffocated by the mob of horny girls.

"MAKE ROOM! LAILA COMING THROUGH! **Hey, watch where your hand is, pervert!**" Laila yelled to everyone as she made her way though the raging group. Shuiichi spotted her and his eyes lit up instantly.

"Why, hello Laila. I was just thinking about you," Shuiichi greeted as he took her hand and pulled through the screaming, rabid girls. Girls gave her hateful glares as others seemed to be crying.

"Shuiichi, how could you?"

"Shuiichi, who is this?"

"Is she your sister? Tell me she's your sister!"

"He doesn't have a sister, dumb ass! I'd know if he did. I know everything about him."

"Stalker!"

Laila rolled her eyes at the group before she turned to face Shuiichi. Shuiichi squeezed her hand and bent down to whisper, "How about we put on a little show?"

Laila blushed madly as he pulled back and winked. Laila wasn't sure, but she could've sworn his eyes flickered with gold. Laila smirked before nodding. Shuiichi slid his arms around Laila's waist and hugged her close. Gasps were heard throughout the group, and more questions were asked.

"Shuiichi, are you dating?"

"Shuiichi, I thought you were with me!"

Laila rolled her eyes again and smirked at the hateful teenage girls as she and Shuiichi made their way out from the group. Laila thought they would follow with their stupid questions, but to her surprise, they stayed where they were.

_'Probably to shocked to say anything. Good riddance.' _

Kiona stood by the ramen shop with a large smirk on her face as Laila and Shuiichi came closer.

"What?" Laila asked. Kiona kept her smirk on her face as her eyes traced Shuiichi's arms around Laila's waist. Laila rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Shut up," Laila said as she punched her shoulder playfully.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey! Guess what you should do? You should review. Yeep. If you love me. But if you don't love me but you love the story, you should review anyways. - Thank you!**


	4. The Affair

**Sorry about the long wait. Thing's happened. Here's the next chapter. And you already know--I do not own YYH.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For the rest of the day, Shuiichi, Kiona, and Laila hung out at the ramen shop. The group of rabid, horny fan girls stood around the restaurant for a few hours, then finally left to go home as the day came to an end. There were still about five girls standing outside, glaring at Laila with such an evil eye, but Laila didn't care. It didn't even faze her. She was just happy to be with Shuiichi and her best friend at the greatest ramen shop of all time. They ate, they drank, they chatted, and they laughed. Everyone seemed to be having such a great time.

Unfortunately, the great day had to come to an end. Kiona looked outside from her seat and jumped up. "Oh my good golly goats!" She looked down at her watch and quickly grabbed her bag. "Look at the time! My parents are going to kill me!" Laila grabbed Kiona's wrist and looked at her watch. Crap. It was 9:23. If Laila didn't get home quick, she would have to face not only her step-mom, but her dad as well.

"Crud, I got to get going to," Laila muttered as she also jumped up and reached for her bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and looked down at Shuiichi with a smile. "Thanks for the wonderful time, Shuiichi, and I'm sorry I have to end it but I have to run." Shuiichi nodded and stood up. "Before you go," he said, pulling a pen from his bag along with a notepad, "could I happen to get your number?"

Laila smiled as she clicked down on the pen. "Of course," she replied as she scribbled down her digits. She clicked off the pen again and handed it back to Shuiichi. "That's my cell phone number; our home phone is disconnected, but I put it down anyways." Shuiichi nodded and placed the pen and the notepad back into his bag. He zipped it up and then placed the strap over his shoulder. Looking at Laila and Kiona, he smiled and waved. "Thank you for the wonderful time, ladies, and for saving me from the group earlier," he said, referring to the fan girls of his. The girls nodded and ran out of the door, waving back to him.

Kiona and Laila had gone their separate ways after passing the same gas station Laila and Yusuke went to when they ditched school. Waving goodbye, Laila turned onto her street and ran faster. The street lights flashed on—that was bad. Usually, Laila's parents wanted her home before the street lamps turned on. She sped up as she finally reached her block. _'Maybe they won't notice,'_ she thought, trying to convince herself. She ran to the door and opened it slowly, her breathing ragged and hard. Trying to control herself, she looked around the living room. "Dad?" she called, her hand placed against her heart. It seemed to beat a million times each minute. A thump was heard from the office room. Figuring it was her father she walked up to the closed office door and placed her hand on the knob. As she turned it, she heard muffled giggling. She raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed the door open.

The giggles were not from her dad. On the contrary, it was from a rugged-looking man that she had never seen before. It was as white, built man that looked to be in his late 30's. He wore only brown colored boxers and his socks. She looked down at the ground and found his clothes thrown onto the rug. But then she spotted a hot pink bra. Afraid to look up, Laila turned and prepared to walk out before she was spotted. But it was too late.

"Oy, who is this young lady?" the man in boxers demanded. Laila froze in her steps when she heard a moan. It was a woman's moan. And that woman was…

"Laila! What are you doing here? Get out!" Trisha cried. Without a second thought, Laila dashed out, slamming the door behind her. She ran to the right and into the kitchen and through the door to the outside. She heard voices from inside the house and it only made her run faster. Laila grabbed a tree branch and hoisted herself up. She heard someone call her name, but she didn't stop. She started climbing upwards until she was high up from the ground. Soon she came as high as her second story. Walking carefully on the branch, she made her way towards her house and jumped onto the roof. Gasping for air, she crawled up to the top and then collapsed. Her body was killing her. Her chest hurt, her arms and legs were killing her, and the stings from the cuts she got climbing up the tree weren't helping much either. She heard another call of her name and froze. Her heavy breathing came to a halt as she heard the voices call out again, this time even louder. Although they wouldn't be able to find her, she couldn't help but freeze. The voices soon died as they walked farther away. Laila closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She thought about jumping into her bedroom from her window five feet away from her. She didn't immediately jump up though. She laid there, her arms and legs stretched out as she stared up at the stars. The memory of walking into her stepmother and that man rolled through her mind. Where was her father? Wasn't he home? Did he know that Trisha was having an affair? So many questions buzzed her mind, all unanswered. She thought about telling her father but decided to tell him tomorrow morning before she left for school. But what if he already knew and didn't care? What if…

"Ugh!" Laila cried out loud. All these questions were giving her a headache. All she wanted to do now was go to bed and talk to her father tomorrow morning. She stood up dusting herself off before walking over to her window. She pushed it opened and jumped into her room onto her bed. She got up and closed her window and then dropped her bag onto her computer chair. She thought about changing into her PJ's, but decided she was too tired and too lazy to. So she collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
